Unanswered Questions?
by Scorch-X
Summary: Cartman has a minor breakdown and wonders, who is his mother? Does he have siblings? Pip decides to help him.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Jobs

South Park: Unanswered questions

Note: This story dosn't follow the continuanty of South Park, as Mecha Streisand didn't attack and kill people, including Pip, who plays a large role in this story. This story is set two months after Military Hijinks.

Chapter 1: Summer Jobs

It was two days after the start of summer vaction. Kyle and Kenny were busy in Kyle's garage, busy repairing a bicycle.

"Okay, $20 to check the tires, oil the chain and clean the bike. I recon we could make $20 a day each with minimal effort. Everyone's wanting their bikes serviced." Kyle said

"And I'll finally be able to get myself some decent stuff." Kenny said. A bike bell rang, and Stan rode up on a bike.

"Another one? Whose is that?" Kenny asked, holding a notepad.

"It's Clydes. He needs it fixed within two days, he's going camping." Stan said

"What's Cartman up to then?" Kyle asked, "Besides helping us with the bikes, he said he was doing a part time job."

"Believe it or not, he's actually got himself a job at the general store." Stan said, "He's moving boxes around."

"What the hell? Who killed him and replaced him with a replicant?" Kenny laughed

"Come on dude, you know Cartman's been pretty, well, nicer since that accident on the mountains." Kyle said, "He and Pip were nearly killed. Guess it gave him a wake up call or something."

"Yeah. Talking about Pip, what is Captain Britain up too now? Is he in summer school again?" Kenny asked

"Nah, he's working with Mephisto or something." Stan said, "His foster family went on holiday, and left him working with Mephiso."

"What, they just dumped him?" Kenny asked, "Man, those guys are dicks."

"Pip's not bothered, his older sister is a right bitch." Cartman said, pushing another bike into the garage, "I used to allways say Kyles mom was a bitch, but dude, your moms like mother Teresa compared to Pip's sister."

Kenny realised that Cartman looked ill, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked pale.

"Cartman, dude, you look terrible. Have you been having trouble sleeping?" Kenny asked

"I keep having nightmares." Cartman said, "The fall down the mountain, the dreams keep getting worse. Last one, i was falling, but i didn't die. At the bottom though, thousands of dead bodies. You guys, Pip, Mom, your parents, Ms. Garrison and most of our class."

"I can't even begin to try to imagine what you guys went through." Kenny said, "Maybe you should see a docter or something."

"You guys want some cheesy poofs?" Kyle asked

"Not right now Kyle. I gotta get to work." Cartman said, walking away, "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Stan asked

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Mackey." Kenny said, "I know it's outside of school time, but i don't know what else to do."

Later that day, Cartman trudged up the hill to Mephistos lab, and knocked on the door. Mephisto answered the door.

"Ah, hello Eric. What can i do for you?" Mephisto asked

"I've been having bad nightmares for a while now, do you have any inventions i could buy to stop having nightmares?" Cartman asked

"Come in my boy, come in. I'll check my records to see if a built such a device." Mephisto said

"Good afternoon Eric." Pip said brightly, "What brings you up here?"

"Nightmares." Cartman said, "About the mountain."

"Yes, that was quite terrible wasn't it?" Pip asked, "Eric, have you been eating correctly?"

"Last time i ate, it was 2 days ago." Cartman admitted

"Oh my goodness, you must eat something." Pip said

"I allways feel sick Pip." Cartman said

"I'll be right back." Pip said, and headed to the kitchen and found some bread and soup. He put the soup into a microwave and took it to Cartman, "Eat this Eric, it's Bacon and Lentil."

"Thanks Pip." Cartman said, and ate some of the soup. After a few spoonfuls, he put the spoon down.

"I don't know whats wrong with me, I guess i've got so much on my mind. I mean, i don't even know my mother." Cartman said

"I know, i heard the story about your parentage, but your um, mother loves you." Pip said

"I wish i knew the truth." Cartman said

"We could find out. The Docter keeps a profile on DNA from all south park residents." Pip said, "I'll run your profile throught the machine and through hospital records. You could find out in an hours time, who your parents are."

"Really?" Cartman asked, "How much would it cost?"

"Nothing, after the first time he did a dna match, he took dna from everyone in town." Pip said, as he accessed the computer, and typed in Cartman's name, "Okay, let's go and make some tea while we wait."

An hour later, the results came back, and Pip read the results.

"Eric Thedore Cartman: DNA profile.

DNA check: Normal

Parentage:

Father - Liane Cartman

Mother - Shiela Masters

Kin:

Philip Cartman

Kyle Cartman

"Okay, let's find out more about your mother...oh, Eric, i think you'd better sit down." Pip said.

"I am sitting down." Cartman replied.

"Your mother, her original name was Leonard Cartman." Pip said. Cartman tilted his head slightly, not understanding. Pip gulped and continued, "Your mother isn't a hermepridite. She's transgender."

"Transgender?" Cartman asked, "Isn't that like a transformation fetish where men transform into women or something?"

"Not that kind of transgender. Your mother was born a man." Pip said. Cartman's body gave a jerk, and he jumped up.

"She's a man?" he said cringing.

"Not quite. She's like Ms. Garrison, she had hormone replacement and surgery. Geneticly she is a man, but on the outside, she is a woman." Pip said, "Aparently the opperation was performed by Mephisto himself, he was a very skilled surgon until he went insane."

"Oh god, i'm going to need therapy after this. I have two brothers, Philip and Kyle. Can you find out about them?" Eric asked.

"It reads here, that Kyle remained with his mother Shiela." Pip said, "They live here in South park? Oh my, it's your friend Kyle!"

"Arrrgh!" Cartman yelped, "I've been bullying my own brother for 5 years?"

"And Philip was adopted by the Pirrups? Holy shit!" Pip said

"Arrrgh!" Cartman yelped again.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Liane

South Park: Unanswered questions

Chapter 2: Confronting Liane

5 seconds after hearing the results that had been printed, Cartman had turned and ran from the lab, reaching home 10 minutes later.

"Hello sweetie. Have you had fun with your little friends?" Liane asked as Cartman ran in. Cartman glared at her, then ran upstairs. 5 minutes afterwards, Liane went upstairs after hearing Eric sobbing.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"All these years, and you never told me?" Cartman asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eric, what are you talking about?" Liane asked.

"THAT YOU'RE MY FATHER, MRS. BROFLOVSKI IS MY MOTHER AND YOU WERE A MAN!" Cartman yelled. Liane went pale.

"Who told you?" she asked, finding her voice after an uncomfortable silence.

"Pip, we found the information on Mephisto's computer." Cartman muttered. He was upset to see Liane had tears in her eyes, and he felt guilty about what he'd said, "I'm sorry mom, it was just a shock to me."

"Eric, you're my son, and I love you very much. That's why i couldn't bring myself to tell you." Liane said.

"Mom, I need answers." Cartman said, "Can you tell me from the begining?"

"Okay Eric, let's go downstairs and have a cup of coffee." Liane said. As Liane put the kettle on, someone rang the doorbell. Cartman answered the door, to find Pip standing their, panting. His newsboy cap was missing and his coat was badly fastened, he'd put it on quickly and ran after Cartman.

"Come in Pip, i guess it's only fair if mom tells you too." Cartman said.

"Who is it Eric?" Liane asked.

"It's Pip." Cartman said. Liane appeared at the door behind Cartman.

"Friend of yours dear?" she asked. Cartman looked shocked.

"Didn't they tell you about Philip?" Cartman asked incrediously.

"No dear, they only told me he'd been adopted by an English family moving back to Stafordshire." Liane replied.

"Mom, this is Philip, your other son." Eric said.

"Oh my god, Philip!" Liane screamed, hugging him tightly. Eric grinned, feeling in a much better mood then earlier.

"Gah...can't breath." Pip gasped.

"Oh sorry dear. Come on in!" Liane said

"Thank you ma'am." Pip said, "Um, what should i call you?"

"Just call me Liane. I'm not your mother, and it'll be weird if you call me dad." Liane said

"Thank you Liane." Pip said.

"Would you care to join us in a cup of coffee Philip?" Liane asked

"I'd be delighted." Pip said. Later, as the three were sitting with coffee, Liane told the full story.

"As you know Eric, I came originally from Nebraska, where i was born Leonard Cartman. I was quite young when i realised i was diferent to other boys, i enjoyed reading romance novels and i never liked playing sports. When i was a teenager, i found myself feeling attracted to men. At first, i thought i was homosexual, but after a while i realised i wanted to be a girl. I was relentlesly bullied by people in Nebraska, even more when i started taking hormones to change my body. I moved to South Park when i was 19 and i became good friends with Shiela. After we'd been friends for a while, I plucked up the courage to tell her the truth about myself and she was great. She accepted me for who i was, as did another friend Gerald, who later married Shiela." Liane said

"We know mom." Cartman said, "But how did it happen?"

"How did Shiela become pregnant? We both got drunk and ended up messing around, and she fell pregnant. I feel guilty about it, i know if it hadn't happened, i wouldn't have you two, but Shiela suffered from a serious complication during labour, her womb was badly damaged. It left her unable to have more children, that's why they adopted Ike. A year after you were born, i had the final surgery to become a woman." Liane said.

"I surpose it does answer a few questions about how i was a perfect genetic match for the kidney." Cartman said, "I just don't know how to tell Kyle though. He hates me, i was a real jerk to him, always ripping on him for being Jewish. And you Pip, i always ripped on you for being from Fran..I mean England."

Pip chuckled, "Old habits die hard Eric, you almost called me French again. I surpose i was iritiating to my fellow class mates, always trying too hard to fit in. I forgive you Eric, you're my brother after all."

"I thought the Pirrups had gone away to Germany for a holiday." Liane frowned.

"I stayed behind, well they left me actually." Pip said

"They did what?" Liane asked, outraged, "They left a 10 year old on his own?"

"Not quite Liane, they left me with Mephisto." Pip said

"They did?" Liane asked, "Okay, they're not going to get away with this."

With that, Liane left the room and made a phonecall. When she returned, she spoke to Pip, "You're staying here tonight. Mephisto's lab is no place to live."

"Mephisto's a good man." Pip said

"Yes, but it's dangerous." Liane said, "Eric, you take Philip to the lab, and come back later with his stuff."

"Sure mom." Cartman said. As they left, they bumped into the other guys. Pip paled slightly.

"Cartman, you're looking much better now." Kenny said

"I feel better Kenny. I finally had some good news and a few unanswered questions." Cartman said

"What about Cartman?" Kyle asked

"Well, i found out i have brothers. Two of them. Would you belive one of them is Pip here?" Cartman asked

"You're shitting me?" Kenny asked

"Not at all Kenny." Pip said, "My birth name was Philip Cartman. It's a long story. You won't belive who our other brother is."

"No Pip, not yet." Cartman said.

"Who is your other brother then dude?" Stan asked

"I can't tell you." Cartman asked

"We took a vow of secrecy." Pip said

"When did you take that vow?" Kyle asked

"Just now. Pip, i vow not to tell if you vow not to tell." Cartman said quickly.

"Agreed." Pip said quickly.

"Are we missing something?" Kyle asked

"Not at all Kyle." Cartman said, sweating slightly.

"C'mon dude, just tell us." Stan said

"It'll only cause us guys trouble." Cartman said

"JUST TELL US!" Kyle yelled

"You god damn it!" Cartman cracked.

"Me? Come on Cartman, stop screwing around. We're nothing alike." Kyle laughed. Upon seeing Pip and Cartman's expresions, he paled, "We're nothing alike!" he repeated.

"Apart from our blood types and kidneys." Cartman replied. Kyle felt sick.

"No way. It's got to be some sort of mistake." Kyle replied, "Just stay away from me you fat bastard, and you too, you stupid british fucker!" he yelled, running away.

"That...went...well." Pip said

"Damn Cartman, is it true?" Stan asked

"It's true." he said sadly, "My mom is his dad."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

South Park: Unanswered questions

Chapter 3: Awkward moments

It had been three weeks since Cartman and Pip had discovered that Lianne and Shiela were their parents. Pip had moved in with Lianne and Eric, whilst Lianne had obtained a court order for custody, as Pip had revealed that he had also been mentally abused by his father and Sister. Kyle was still refusing to speak to Pip or Cartman and wasn't talking to Kenny or Stan, as both of them had refused to take sides until the three of them sat down and talked like cilvilised people.

"Dude, he's being very stuborn." Stan said

"I can't blame him Stanley." Pip said sadly, "It is a lot to take in. Eric and Kyle have never been best of friends, they've always had this kind of, "One up on each other" thing going."

"In other words, i've been a major asshole to him and it's come back to haunt me." Cartman said

"You and Kyle are definetly related. You're both as stuborn as each other." Kenny said

"And the same blood type." Pip said, "I know Kyle is mad, but Eric did save his life, even though it was unwillingly at the time."

As the boys were talking, a huge lump of burning rock fell from the sky, and crushed Kenny.

"JESUS ON A BIKE!" Pip yelled, jumping out of the way, "Oh my god, he's dead!"

"Don't worry about it, he'll be back again this time tomorrow." Stan said

"What, how can that be?" Pip asked

"We don't understand it ourselves. Not even Kenny understands it, he just keeps comming back to life a day later." Cartman said

"Like captain scarlett?" Pip asked

"Yeah, but not so many strings attached." Stan said, causing everyone to chuckle, but the laughing stopped when Kyle appeared. Cartman and Pip looked nervous, as Kyle took a deep breath.

"My mom told me the truth." Kyle said slowly, "You two are my brothers."

"Kyle, you've got every reason to hate me for what I've done, i'm not asking for forgivnes, I just wish i could turn back time and not be the asshole i'd always been." Cartman said

"Cartman, although i do hate you for what happens, i must remember that your kidney saved my life, even if you did donate it unwillingly." Kyle said

"Dude, talk about deja vu." Stan said, "Pip said near enough the same thing earlier."

"Really? Oh damn, what happened to Kenny?" Kyle asked

"Another burning lump of rock. How many times is this?" Stan asked

"I think this is the fourth time." Stan said

"How many times has Kenny been killed then?" Pip asked

"We don't know, we can never actually remember him dying, except dreams and nightmares." Kyle said

"Let's go and get a burger, my treat." Cartman said, "Then we can sit down and talk."

In Happy Burger, Cartman ordered food for everyone, and took a seat. When the meal was delivered, Pip held up a french fry.

"Wow, these chips are a bit skinny." he commented.

"They're French Fries dude." Cartman said, "Havn't you ate fries before?"

"No, but i've ate chips. And i'm not talking about those crunchy things in the packets. British chips are like chunky french fries, served with deep fried fish." Pip said, "They're quite delicious."

As the group ate their food, Kyle, Cartman and Pip talked quietly between themselves, with Stan staying to make sure it didn't go badly.


	4. Chapter 4

South Park: Unanswered questions

Chapter 4: Back to school

Pretty soon, the holidays were over and the children were heading back to school. Several changes had been implemented into the school, a new uniform t-shirt had been implemented and Mr. Garrison had been moved up to the grade afterwards, as he was apparently the only teacher who could even slightly control his old class. As the children pilled into their class, Garrison called the register.

"Good morning class, i'm calling register, say present when i call your name. Biggle, Bradley."

"Present." Bradley said

"Okay, Black, Token." Garrison replied

"Present sir." Token said

"Okay, Burch, Timmy." Garrison continued

"Timmy here." Timmy stammered

"Okay, Cartman, Eric." Garrison said

"Present." Cartman replied, Garrison glanced towards Eric, shocked to see Eric was looking...thinner, but keeping profesional, Garrison continued.

"Cartman, Philip?" Garrison said

"Present sir." Pip replied

"What the heck?" Garrison said, hearing Pip speaking, "I thought your surname was Pirrups."

"Um, long story sir." Pip replied

"Okay, lets just finish register." Garrison said. Later that day, Garrison asked to speak to Pip alone.

"What is it sir?" Pip asked

"Philip, are you feeling okay? You've cut your hair shorter and now you've changed your name...is anything wrong?" Garrison asked, concerned for the boy.

"Oh no sir." Pip replied with a laugh, "You see, it all begun during the holidays when i was working in the genetics lab. Eric was troubled, do you recall that me and Eric were nearly killed in an accident?"

"During the ROTC programe, i heard about it." Garrison said

"Yes, well afterwards, Eric wished to find out who his mother was after the whole...you know..." Pip stammered

"Leanne being an hemaprodite?" Garrison said. Pip nodded, "So what did you find?"

"Leanne is my...um, father too." Pip said

"What, so you and Eric are brothers?" Garrison asked

"Yes sir, when Leanne found out my family had left me alone when they went on holiday, she was furious, she's gone to the court and been awarded full custody of me...you see, she had a brother whose wife was infertile and he addopted me, as Leanne couldn't cope with two children...he was killed when I was 4 and they were unable to locate my birth parents, we'd been living in England at the time and they wern't able to locate birth records for me, my parents died together in a car crash...i was addopted by the Pirrups...it's strange how we moved to south park, where i was born." Pip said, "Oh, sorry, i was rambling again."

"It's okay Philip, I was just worried, a former student of mine behaved similar to what you were doing, changed his name and style...then he went on a killing spree." Garrison said

"Good god." Pip said, "I can understand why you're concerned now...but no, everythings fine."

"Okay, run along then." Garrison said

"Okay sir." Pip said, heading outside.

"Hey bro, what did Garrison want?" Cartman asked

"He was concerned about how I've changed my surname and cut my hair and stuff...I told him about us being related, but I didn't tell him the full story...all I said was i found out Leanne is our father, but not who our mother is." Pip said

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Kyle asked

"It's not my thing to tell, what if he accidently let it slip to someone else, you know how rumours start." Pip said

"I see, that slipping out could cause trouble for both our mothers." Cartman said

"I don't understand." Kyle said

"They could call Sheila and Leanne terrible names, Leanne for being a transsexual woman and Sheila for sleeping with he when drunk." Pip whispered

"Oh, i understand now." Kyle said, "If our parents wish to let people know, they'll do it in their own time."

"Yeah." Cartman said, "So what should we do now?"

"Baseball?" Kenny suggested

"We don't have a bat." Kyle said

"Football Rounders then? It's a British game very similar to baseball, except you roll a football...uh, soccer ball towards the player on base and he kicks it...then the rules are like baseball." Pip suggested

"Kickball, that's the American name for it." Stan said

"Okay, Kickball then." Pip chuckled

end of chapter


End file.
